


The Care and Feeding of Brilliant Astrophysicists

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Corsetry, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rodney fixes a faulty reactor on a friendly planet, he's treated in a way to which he could easily become accustomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Care and Feeding of Brilliant Astrophysicists

It was kind of embarrassing the way the Eldavi kept offering him things. To be sure, it was really only Rodney's due, seeing as he'd  
prevented their primitive reactor from going critical and turning the town into one big glowing crater. Still, once the Proctor had assured Rodney that the rest of his team was being taken care of, Rodney had accepted the offer of a bath--which, on reflection, was probably not just for his own sake; it had taken him roughly thirty-seven hours to get the work done and he knew he stank to high heaven.

"And bring me something to eat," Rodney said as he sunk back into the bath and let a girl with amazing fingers massage something that smelled fantastic into his hair. "No citrus, it'll kill me...oh yeah, that feels great."

 

"We understand your dietary restrictions," the Proctor said, and a very short time later, while Rodney was still in the bath, food started appearing. It was, Rodney thought, biting down on a tasty morsel held to his lips by one of the prettiest young men he'd ever seen in his life, very much like a cross between dim sum and tapas, and it seemed to be citrus-free, and oh, that was quite good and  
the girl was washing his back with lovely firm hands and really, this was clearly the way brilliant astrophysicists should be treated  
everywhere they went.

 

By the time Rodney was dried off and led into a room with a bed that was the size of Rodney's whole room back in Atlantis, he was wondering if it would really be such a bad thing if he asked the guy who'd fed him to come and join him. The bath girl was lovely too, but she was a little young and that, more than anything, had kept him from disgracing himself too badly when she'd gotten pretty  
intimate with that velvety wash cloth thing of hers. The young man did follow them into the bedroom, but he left again after putting a tray of pastries by the bed, and Rodney tried not to sigh as the girl helped him into a pair of thin silky pants that made him feel more naked than being naked had.

 

Once he was settled into the bed, the girl moved to open a set of drapes and Rodney bit back a gasp as, instead of a window with a lovely view, he found himself looking at the backs of four people. The bath girl smiled at him and stopped next to the first person, a blonde woman with lush curves that were draped with flame colored silk. Although she looked nice from behind, Rodney shook his  
head and the girl moved on.

 

The next back she drew his attention to was that of a tall, willowy looking woman in blue silk who had excellent posture. Rodney shook his head again, while he couldn't really tell from the woman's back, something about her made him think that she'd be demanding in a way he was too tired to be interested in. He dismissed the next choice as well; while Rodney liked men as much as the next bisexual, this guy had impressive muscles and looked like he a) would be a lot of work and b) was fit enough to be just a little depressing.

 

The fourth back.... "Oh yeah," Rodney murmured. The man was dark-haired and lean, but what really got Rodney's attention was the corset. He supposed it should probably be called something else on a guy, but from here he could see the lacing up the sides and the  
way that it was wrapped snugly around the man's long torso and seriously, that was the hottest thing he'd seen in a while and so he  
really didn't care what the technical term for it was.

 

"Him," Rodney said, and the man in the corset let his arms fall to the side. Rodney had enough time to recognize a very familiar thatch of artfully mussed black hair before the man turned and....

 

"Hello, Rodney," Sheppard said with a slow smile.

 

"Colonel," Rodney said, although it was actually a little more like a squeak. He was only vaguely aware of the bath girl slipping out of the room with the three people Rodney had rejected; the rest of his attention was taken up by the sight of Sheppard in...yes, still a corset, although there was some sort of halter top thing going on too and God, was he really thinking about clothing terminology while looking at _Sheppard in a corset?_

 

"You okay there?" Sheppard asked, and Rodney stared at him wide-eyed as Sheppard strolled over to the bed. He looked different, and Rodney tried to look past the corset and the eyeliner to figure out what it was. When he did get it, it was so strange that he couldn't come up with anything to say; Sheppard wasn't slouching, he was standing up fairly straightly because of the corset and that simply should not have been be as hot as it was.

 

Belatedly, Rodney realized that Sheppard had asked him something and he shook his head. "Um...you...why are you here?"

 

"They think we're your staff," Sheppard said. "As they see it, Ronon is your hot but deadly bodyguard and Teyla is some kind of factor or manager or something, which means that, obviously, I'm your...." He shrugged and grinned.

 

"I'll tell them otherwise," Rodney said, all but stumbling over the words. "I'm sorry...they told me they were taking good care of you all, and Teyla said you were well when I saw her and then I was sure the reactor was going to go, it was that close and...."

 

"Hey, slow down, buddy," Sheppard said and Rodney thought about how wrong it was to hear him drawl the word "buddy" while looking like sex on legs. Not that he didn't normally look like that of course, but this was like some kind of concentrated, pure sex and Rodney couldn't stop looking at Sheppard's bare arms and shoulders and the way his dog tags looked like jewelry against the black of the corset.

 

"They're really cool," Sheppard continued while Rodney blinked. "Made sure we were comfortable. It's all good, McKay; Teyla's been bargaining like crazy and we've checked in with Elizabeth. It's all cool."

 

"'It's all cool'?! My God, you sound even more dopey than...did they drug you or something? Because Colonel, in case it's escaped you somehow, you're...you're...." Rodney flailed, his hands waving a little foolishly.

 

"Not drugged," Sheppard said, but Rodney wasn't sure.

 

"Of course not. You dress like that all the time," he said, gesturing at Sheppard. Actually he was glad Sheppard didn't dress like that all the time; he could think of any number of occasions when they'd have all died because Rodney was too distracted by Sheppard in a corset, and was that combination of words ever going to not be hot?

 

"Yeah, well, call it an experiment."

 

"Because American Air Force colonels like to experiment with transvestism," Rodney couldn't help snorting as he said it.

 

"I'm not wearing women's clothes," Sheppard pointed out, matter of factly. "This is designed for a guy."

 

"That's not the point...." Rodney began

 

"Rodney," Sheppard said, cutting him off. "You _picked_ me out of a line up!"

 

It was rare for Rodney to be without words and he stared at Sheppard, aware that his face was hot. "Well...um...you already knew I was bi, right?"

 

"Yeah, I kinda guessed when you ended up in bed with that guy on...whatever planet it was last month." Sheppard's voice was tight and Rodney looked at him.

 

"You were jealous! I knew it!" He hadn't really, not at the time, but that didn't matter as long as he could get one in on Sheppard. He couldn't help smirking. "Jealous, jealous, jealous," he said in the sing-song voice he knew annoyed the hell out of Sheppard.

 

"I was not," Sheppard said.

 

Rodney had opened his mouth to argue with him when Sheppard moved closer to the bed and smiled. "So...I guess I'm supposed to keep you company for the night?"

 

"I...uh...." And there he was without words again, but this time...this time it was because he hurt. "Very funny," he said and oddly enough, he remembered saying the same thing in the same tone of voice ages ago, when Sheppard had offered popcorn even though Rodney  
couldn't eat.

 

"What?" Sheppard said, looking concerned.

 

"All my joking aside, I would have thought you would know better than to be a tease," Rodney said, and suddenly he felt like he wasn't bi but the biggest, sulkiest queen ever what with the huge bed with a tray of desserts next to him and the stupid silk pants on. "If they think that you're one of my staff, go and tell them that I want to leave now."

 

"I'm. Not. Teasing." Sheppard sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Rodney seriously. "Jeeze Rodney, do you really think I'd do that?"

 

"But you like women." Rodney blurted and then felt like an idiot.

 

"So do you," Sheppard said. "And I have more reasons than you do to be seen liking women."

 

"Why now?" Rodney asked, hope making his breath come a little faster.

 

"Wasn't sure before," Sheppard said. "I thought you might be into guys but until I knew, I was hardly going ask." He ducked his head. "And then...well, I didn't know how to bring it up."

 

"Moron," Rodney said, unable to resist reaching out. He ran his hand over Sheppard's shoulder and down his arm, feeling the lean muscles just under the skin. "I'm not military, you can ask me." He took a deep breath. "And I can tell you that while right now I think you're insanely hot like a really hot thing, I've wanted you for fucking ever."

 

"Even without the corset?"

 

"Shut up," Rodney said, tugging Sheppard forward by his arm.

 

Grinning, Sheppard straddled him and ground down on Rodney's lap. Rodney groaned and reached for Sheppard's waist, his hands spreading so he could touch as much of the smooth, velvety material as possible. "God," he said as Sheppard shivered. "This is real, it's really laced up and...."

 

"It's a little tight," Sheppard said. "Not, you know, knee to my back, Gone with the Wind tight, but snug. Like I can't forget that it's on me."

 

"Jesus," Rodney said, his hands tightening for a moment. "Do you...I mean can I...is it okay...."

 

Sheppard--no really, Rodney figured that at this point it was okay to think of him as John--moved off him and slid out of the loose pants he'd been wearing. Reaching down, he pulled Rodney's pants out of the way enough to bare Rodney's cock, which he looked at and then smiled. "I really need you to fuck me now."

 

"Wait," Rodney said as John moved back onto his lap. "I mean...we don't have any..."

 

"I took care of that earlier," John said. He leaned down and spoke quietly in Rodney's ear. "They had this thick, oily stuff, and I got my fingers really wet and pushed two of them up inside me, and then three, like I've done before when I think about you fucking me."

 

For a moment, Rodney tried really hard to wake up, because if this was a dream, he wanted to know before it all became too much. But no, he seemed to be awake and then he didn't care if it was a dream or not, because John was reaching down between them to position Rodney's cock before sinking down on it while biting his lip.

 

"God," Rodney gasped. "John," he added breathlessly when he was all the way inside John, his cock enveloped in tight, slick heat. He gripped John's waist again, and John moaned and lifted up again, letting Rodney pull him back down.

 

"Yeah...oh fuck yeah...God...c'mon...fuck...." And that was almost better than the corset, knowing that he'd reduced John to babbling like that. Bringing his knees up, Rodney planted his feet on the bed and the added leverage made it easy to fuck John even harder  
as they both panted and John slammed down on Rodney's cock over and over.

 

It was hard to let go of John's waist, hard to stop touching that corset, even with one hand, but Rodney was close and he really wanted John to come first. He slid his hand down over John's dick and John gasped and whined a little in the back of his throat.

 

Rodney did it again and again and then John was coming and, oh God, he was coming so hard that some of it got on the corset, white and thick against the black velvet, and that was all it took; with a hoarse grunt, Rodney thrust up into John once more and came hard.

 

"God," Rodney moaned after a moment spent breathing heavily. "Holy fuck, that was...John...you're amazing."

 

"You're not so bad yourself," John said. He moved off Rodney and they spent a moment getting rid of Rodney's silky pants before John straddled Rodney's lap again.

 

"Flattery is all well and good," Rodney said, giving John a wry smile. "But even a sight like this," he gestured at John, "isn't going to get me hard this soon."

 

"Unlace me," John said, reaching up behind his neck to undo something. The band around his neck opened up and the soft top part of the corset fell down.

 

Rodney stared at him, unable to say why he still found this so hot instead of kind of ridiculous. But it was hot, John's hairy, undeniably masculine chest and then the sweep of dark fabric constricting John's abs. He knew he was staring like an idiot, but John  
smiled that uncomplicated, happy smile that Rodney saw all too rarely.

 

"You really get off on this," he said as Rodney reached for the lacing along the side.

 

"You noticed," Rodney said, but he couldn't manage his usual _you're such a moron_ voice when he felt this good. He coaxed the laces undone and John stretched before reaching down and scratching around his navel. It was such a guy thing to do, and when Rodney laughed, John did too.

 

"Now I know how women feel about bras," he said, grinning at Rodney. "That felt great." He slid down a little and moved over to the side, resting his head on Rodney's shoulder. "You know what the best thing about this is?"

 

_Being here with you,_ Rodney thought. He couldn't say it though, didn't know if this--with or without the corset--would ever  
happen again, and anyway, he didn't say things like that.

 

"I get to keep it," John said, going up on one elbow to look down at Rodney. "So we can do this again." While it wasn't quite a question, his voice went up just a little and he raised an eyebrow.

 

"I'd want to do this again, regardless," Rodney said. "It wasn't the corset, John. Not entirely at least."

 

And okay yeah, maybe he did say things like that, and maybe he should keep on saying them, because John smiled that dorky, happy smile again and settled down next to Rodney, one hand on Rodney's chest.

 

This, Rodney decided, really was how brilliant astrophysicists should be treated.

 

_\--end--_

**Author's Note:**

> [Pentapus](http://pentapus.livejournal.com/) posted a picture of [John in a corset,](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/telesilla/guys/sga/johncorsetcolor-1.jpg) and I was pretty much compelled to write this, which then led to me trying to maneuver them into a situation where not only would John be in a corset, but in that pose as well. So yeah, major thanks to her for the inspiration.


End file.
